


Netflix and Snuggles

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: Just some boyfriends watching Netflix while being domestic and fluffy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 40





	Netflix and Snuggles

Draco and Harry decided to have a quiet night in, it had been a long week at work for the both of them.  
“Let’s just watch something on Netflix and chill” said Draco which had Harry wiggling his eyebrows. “I meant ‘chill’, like 'relax', Potter. Get your mind out of the gutter! Also, wasn't it you who said he was too tired to even move”  
“Hmm, yes, right as always, love. So, what do you want to watch, love? I'll set up the laptop, you grab some popcorn?” said Harry.  
“Hermione suggested this new movie, she said it is very heartfelt.”  
“Okay let's watch that.”  
They snuggled in the blankets and started the movie. It was a very emotional movie, but halfway through it, Harry had fallen asleep.  
Draco smiled fondly at his peacefully sleeping boyfriend, gently plucking his glasses off and placing them on the bedside table.  
He then continued watching the movie, it was rather gripping.

It was during a particularly emotional scene where a character was crying that Harry suddenly shot up, looking at Draco with wide eyes.  
“Love, are you ok? I heard crying!” said Harry while holding Draco's face in his hands.  
“Of course, I’m fine Potter, it's the protagonist of the damn movie who’s crying”, said Draco with faux outrage.  
“Oh ok”, mumbled Harry sleepily, “I'm glad then”.  
“Yes Potter, go back to sleep” replied Draco haughtily but he couldn't suppress the smile that was threatening to break out on his face and the warm feeling in his chest.  
His boyfriend really was the best; so caring and pure-hearted, he thought as he snuggled into Harry’s side and continued watching the film.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first piece of writing that I have written / posted.  
> I hope you like it!


End file.
